FwPCMH43
is the 43rd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 92nd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''With the school year almost over, a new captain is chosen for Science Club and Lacrosse. In this time everyone prepares to celebrate the holidays while trying to get to know the new captains. '' Summary For science club and Lacrosse, a new leader is being chosen. Maki is revealed to be the captain of Lacrosse. Meanwhile, Yuriko asks Honoka what she will be doing the next week, while Shiho and Rina are discussing their own plans elsewhere. At the mansion of darkness, Butler Zakenna are playing with Hikaru outside, while the villains inside were thinking about previous battle. The next day, Nagisa heads to Lacrosse to watch the team practice and brought some Takoyaki with her. They go on to reveal their plans of having a match against Otagaku. Later, at Tako Cafe, Nagisa tells Honoka about Maki. She mentions on how talented and great she is, but points out that she lacks a lot of self confidence. Akane claims that Nagisa was like that a year ago, causing Nagisa to recall her time as a captain. Honoka also starts to think about herself leading the Science Club. Unknown to the girls, Shiho and Rina are watching them, only to be caught by Yuriko. Later, as Nagisa, Honoka and their Mascots take off, they discuss how strange Hikari has been acting lately. They agree with her and decide to keep a better watch on her. As this discussion is going on, Hikari was cleaning a table at the cafe and recalls when she saw Hikaru in the Christmas ornament. Pollun and Lulun ask if she is okay, and she claims that everything is fine. Later, Maki meets up with Nagisa to chat with her for a bit. She asks her for an honest opinion, unsure if she is good captain material or not. She says that she is trying her best, but no matter what the team keeps falling apart. Nagisa tells her how hard it was for herself when she was first captain, causing Maki to express surprise. She asks how she stopped worrying, and Nagisa pointed out that she learned over time that she doesn't have to be like a captain, but herself, and to enjoy playing Lacrosse like she always does. Maki is still a bit worried, since she can't be like Nagisa and she isn't that popular, but Nagisa tells her not to worry over being like her; just focus on being herself. She also mentions getting advice from her friends, and if she keeps things her own way, everything will be fine. Although she does believe there is nothing wrong with toning down a little either. This seems to cheer up Maki and she thanks her. As Nagisa is nearing home, she spots Shiho and Rina. They ask her to come at school around three pm since they need to discuss something with her, then they take off. At the same time, Yuriko is calling Honoka and makes the same request. As the Tako Cafe is preparing to close, Hikari steps over to the fridge to check supplies. She sees the Dotsuku Zone through it as Hikaru sees the Garden of Light from his window. In a panic, Hikari runs out, surprising Akane as she looks into the fridge to determine what just happened; only to see food. The next day, the girls meet up at school and spot Shiho and Rina. They bring Nagisa and Honoka inside and head into the Science Club room, revealing that everyone from the Club, and Lacrosse have come together to make a Farewell Party for the two of them as thanks for what they have done this past year. Akane and Hikari arrive to reveal a giant cake and takoyaki for everyone. As Yuriko suggests they all get a group photo, she suddenly loses consciousness; along with the rest of the girls. The girls run out after they spot a Zakenna and find Viblis waiting for them. They transform and a fight breaks out, and in this time, Viblis attempts to attack Shiny Luminous. Suddenly, Hikaru uses his powers once more, which Baldez witnesses. The Zakenna attempts to attack Luminous but Lulun uses her brooch to shield her. Black and White summon the Sparkle Bracelets and use Marble Screw Max Sparkle to defeat the Zakenna. Everything returns to normal once Viblis retreats, and everyone awakens. They thank the girls again and the party begins, with Lovelun deciding to return to her Chairect. Hikari suddenly stumbles and claims to be fine, and the girls quietly discuss the strange, dark wave from before. Hikari is able to deduce that it was probably Hikaru, and they note how they only need one more Heartiel. Major Events *Reality breaks down further for both Hikari and the Boy in the Mansion as they witness other worlds without realizing where they come from. *Lovelun returns to the Queen Chairlect, leaving one Heartiel other than Seekun outside the Chairlect. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminious Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Seekun, Lovelun Villains *Viblis *Baldez *Circulas *Uraganos *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Yuriko *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Maki Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes